Maid Service
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Alistair love as I just adore him far too much, it's abnormal. M for naughty words (and I don't mean swear words) and for later naughty, bedroom antics. AlistairXOC.


Maid Service

A Breath Of Fresh Air

Alistair was bored. He knew being the King didn't just mean parties and drinking, which he liked, but it brought out his silly, slightly childish ways, and the other nobles would just think he was an idiot. If they already didn't. The Blight had long since ended, and Cailan's death still pained him, even more so because it seemed that Anora didn't care about it. Even when he first met her, right after he had died, standing beside the Champion, he swore she just shrugged. Perhaps it was because she was chastised for being unable to provide an heir. But that just confused him even more. Why in Maker's glory was he married to her then? He wasn't even attracted to her. She was more sister material, annoying, sarcastic sister mind you.

So his droll day continued, so much so that despite him only being young, and it being early in the afternoon, he just wanted to sleep. That would be more enjoyable. Or even going out for a stroll. He couldn't do that without several 'servants' appearing out of nowhere and escorting him, just in case anything happened. Alistair concluded that if something did happen, it would at least make something of the day.

He was informed that a new person would be joining his staff today. Anora was happy, as it would be a woman, so she would have someone to talk to about 'girly things' that made men run for the hills. So he decided to let her deal with the new arrival. That was until she called him into the throne room with glee. The new arrival was stunning and Anora was obsessing over the woman's plaited bun, that was elegant and practical at the same time. Alistair had zoned out though, ignoring his wife's happiness.

'Maker, she is certainly a delicate little thing, she is tiny! And I really want to touch those ears. Arghhhh, turn around now you idiot, you are blushing'.

He turned around and Anora finally stopped talking, and tilted her head. "My oh my Alistair, I see you approve of the new girl? Hehe, well. I see that I bore you, and before you stop me, I know I do. And alas, I cannot bare you a child, so if you are interested, go for it. Don't jump on her though, poor thing looks like she'd die of fright". She laughed quietly and for once, Alistair agreed with his wife.

Kaliara fidgeted with her belongings, slightly weary of whom she would be serving. She had served Arls and other nobles, and she found them to be rather disgusting. They'd stare at her, her small frame even smaller against their tall and broad ones, so they thought they could have her easily. Nine times out of ten she managed to get away without anyone being able to grope her. Not intimately but still it made her cry. She could not tell anyone for she was an Elf, and no one would believe her anyway, so she'd just sit down until she was called upon again.

Anora left Alistair alone with the new girl, and he gulped. Why were his cheeks burning?

'That looks professional, maybe I should say I was burned. Burned? Oh for fu...sake, man up!'

He took a deep breath and approached the woman. She bowed and smiled. "Goodafternoon your majesty. I do hope you are well this day". He smiled. "I am thank you, although this majesty business is annoying. I am Alistair, yes King Alistair but I guess I never really got used to it. Sorry...and what's your name?" She giggled a little. "Kaliara your maj...er Ser?" Now he laughed. "Call me Alistair please. Although not around anyone else, or they'll go mad". She nodded and another man came to take her to the servants quarters. "It was good to meet you your majesty. Can I take my leave?" He nodded and she bowed again, the man bowed and they left the room, the thick wooden door shutting softly.

Alistair caught himself smiling. Kaliara wasn't your average woman. She had dark red hair, that when the sun's ray captured it, revealed some bronze and gold strands. That piqued his interest. Then her eyes, a mix of blue and green, a teal, he had never seen anyone with eyes like hers. They were expressive, honest and very pretty. He almost wanted to just stare into them, but to quote himself all those years ago, he did not want to appear as a drooling lecher.

Still, she was something else, something unique.


End file.
